It is often desirable for persons to wear garments which make the wearer appear slim. To this end, it has previously been attempted to manufacture garments which support certain parts of the body, such as the abdomen or the buttocks.
U.S. D588,782 S discloses a pair of trousers with stitched pockets. The inside part of each pocket is provided with stitchings crossing each other approximately at the centre of each pocket.